


【银手V】冲动

by shining619



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining619/pseuds/shining619
Summary: V陷入一场发情。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V
Kudos: 2





	【银手V】冲动

银手在一片潮热中醒来，浑身是汗。  
窗外仍是黑夜，显然没到起床的时间。他所处的身体正瞪大了眼，直直地望着天花板。  
他刚要开口抱怨，便听见V发出轻微的喘息。  
吸、呼，吸、呼——这声音散落在静谧的公寓之中，搔弄银手的鼓膜。他闭上了嘴，逐渐感受到血管中躁动的荷尔蒙。  
有些相似，又有些不同。戒断反应，但不是他熟悉的那种。  
"……V？"他试探地出声询问。  
V没有回应，也许是无法回应。半晌，她挤出一句破碎的叹息。  
“又、来了……”  
舔舐全身的黏腻感叫人心烦，银手扯了扯背心领口。V忽然呼吸急促地睁大了眼，高高弓起腰，五指攥紧了床单。  
"V，V！"银手连忙俯下身，他头一回见到V这副模样。"去找义体医生！"  
"没用的……"V的身体在一阵痉挛后颓然倒向床，"老维只能给我打上一针，药效一过，戒断反应只会更加猛烈……"  
她陷在凌乱的被单之中，像一座坍塌的桥，被汗濡湿的刘海紧贴在额前。银手烦闷地叼起一支烟。V突然摇摇晃晃地站了起来，走向房门。  
“去哪儿？”  
V停住脚，但并没有回头。银手在沉默里读到那些一闪而过的念头。不出所料。  
“去找男人——是吗？"他不明白他的声音里为何隐隐带着怒气，"是打算从酒吧里随便挑个醉汉，还是打算找那些浑身是病的性偶？”  
“别他妈管我！”V猛地回头。  
“好好想想，V。”银手把烟头扔出窗外，“公司只是切断了你的荷尔蒙循环系统，并没有剜了你的脑子和手。”  
V恼羞成怒地瞪着银手，后者回以毫不退让的目光。空气近乎凝滞。猫站在两人中间，颇为悠闲地舔了舔爪子。  
最终还是V败下阵来。她自暴自弃地摔进床，粗鲁地撩起背心下摆。  
"……不要看。"她听起来余怒未消，尾音却在颤抖。  
银手听话地转过身去，窗外的夜之城发出蛊惑人心的光。他听到布料的摩擦声，指尖传来皮肤的触感，以及华氏98.7度的体温。V在发抖，原始的快感一波波涌来，海浪攫住她的脖颈，给她一记响亮的耳光。她在粗暴的自慰中用力仰头，野兽般粗喘，她引以为傲的理智正在逐渐流失。银手试图屏住呼吸，捂紧双耳，可关于V的信息仍旧一刻不停地涌入他脑中。他汗流浃背，就像被闷在人满为患的观众席。汽车旅馆的霓虹灯在夜色中跳动，他猛然转身，恰好撞上V渴望的双眼。  
"帮帮我……"她的恳求像个濒死之人。  
下一秒银手便压了上来。他的手抚过V的脸颊、脖颈、微微隆起的乳丘与平坦的小腹。V在他掌心之下发出餍足的喘息。他的手指陷入V两腿之间，湿漉漉的，全是爱液与汗。银手出神地望着黑暗中V的双眸，直到忘了他们身处何时何地，忘了芯片、神舆与死亡，直到潮湿与温暖将他包裹，V发出一声绝顶的呻吟。  
他对着月色抬起手，满手湿润的光。

高潮后V很快睡去，纠缠着她的戒断反应也终于平息。银手站在床头，烦躁地再度点起一根烟。  
猫从高处的书架跳下，悄无声息地走到银手身旁，蹭了蹭他的裤腿。他蹲下身，隔着烟雾凝视那对兽瞳。  
"嘿小家伙，我……"  
猫静静地回望着银手，眨了眨眼。  
"……你说得对，"半晌，银手吐出长长一口烟，站起身来，"这一次，我不能再搞砸了。"  
他将烟蒂在窗台上掐灭，叹了口气，消失在房门之后。


End file.
